


Flowers

by aroundclock



Series: even ants would get diabetes [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Park date, Short & Sweet, sakuatsufluffweek2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroundclock/pseuds/aroundclock
Summary: “Why would anyone give flowers to a girl? You can’t even eat them.”Atsumu nodded in agreement—Inspired from that screenshot of a movie or something, I saw on Instagram.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: even ants would get diabetes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143107
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	Flowers

—

“Why would anyone give flowers to a girl? You can’t even eat them,” Sakusa grimaced, his nose wrinkled in judgement. He’s been watching the couple since he arrived at the park with Atsumu a few minutes ago. The girl was actually alone when they arrived, sitting on the next bench and fidgeting her hand. 

_First date,_ he thought when he first saw her. Her date arrived, bringing a bouquet of flowers, just a few minutes after they were settling down and munching on the onigiri Atsumu brought. 

“That guy is clueless,” he shook his head slightly. “An external hard drive or wireless keyboard would last longer.” he took another bite of his onigiri, heavily scrutinizing the guy, while Atsumu nodded in agreement. 

They watched the new couple walk away holding hands for a while. He was suddenly reminded of his date with Atsumu at this same park a few years back. It was during his first semester and he was dealing with stress and anxiety of the new environment and people. He and Atsumu were fighting and he was about to succumb under depression when Atsumu came for a surprise visit, bringing onigiri Miya take out with him. They came to this park and Atsumu promised to visit every 2 weeks to spend time with him. 

Atsumu has yet to break his promises. 

“Speaking of,” Atsumu reached for his bag and rummaged around, his other hand was holding the half-eaten onigiri. “Here.” The blond then handed him the wireless earphones. 

“Yours is missing right?” Atsumu took another bite and his cheeks puffed adorably and said, “I saw it on the way over here and bought it.”

Sakusa took the earphone from Atsumu’s hand and gave it a quick look. Red, just like the one he ‘borrowed’ from Osamu. He did mention in passing the other day that one of his earbuds fell somewhere during his morning jog, but didn't think Atsumu would remember, let alone buy him a new one. 

He gave the blond a quick peck on his chipmunk cheek. “Yeah, thanks.” 

“Hmm.” Atsumu nodded, “Try it,” nudging his sides.

He opened the package and popped one in his ear, waiting for the connection. Once the music starts playing, he puts one in Atsumu’s ear and chooses his favourite song. Atsumu hum, satisfied with his gift and smiles softly at him. 

They ate in silence, side by side, while Atsumu occasionally suggested the next song. 

_This’ll last longer,_ he thinks.

—  
End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and leaving kudos and comments! Appreciate it <3!
> 
> I do have Twitter but it’s new, You can find me at @misumiiclock


End file.
